Countless Times
by SleepyPuppy
Summary: Hikaru travels the world meeting go players differently with sai. fem hikaru eventually a romance story maybe par undetermine leave a note if there is a pertiuclar in mind don't own Hikaru no Go this is a fanfic rights are reserve
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru no Go Countless Time

AN: don't own Hikaru No Go

Chapter 1

Yet another country hopefully this time we can actually stay long enough for me to complete the school year. Maybe grandpa can actually persuade dad to remain in Japan for the year, by persuade I meant guilt grandpa is really good at that if I were to help him when he use the puppy dog eyes that he taught me maybe it would work. I'm really am tire of traveling, any other kid my age might be trilled to travel around the world eating different types of food or seeing different worldly attraction while your parent work till the next time you move to another country after spend countless days or months learning the language only to start all over again.

Ahha… Japan the land of rising sun, my parent's home land. Finally the plane landed! Even after the countless time I rode in planes I still can't get use to the feeling being in air, defying gravity. The only good thing that comes out of my parent being transfer to Japan is that my grandparents are in the country, and I don't have to spent arduous time learning yet another language. Learning to speak French, English, Chinese, and Korean was difficult, learning to write it was even more so. Some time I couldn't help but fall into one of the language while conversing with someone and not even realize it, which turns into a whole another dilemma that adds to the list how I can't make friends.

My only friend that stays with me through my darkest time is Hikari chan just like my name Hikaru; I won't part with her no matter what not even during the lousy plane rides. Grabbing Hikaru chan from the storage compartment above my seat I waited patiently for my parent to retrieve their luggage which took a while. The ride to grandpa's house was long; I fell asleep in the taxi half way through it.

In the morning I found myself in the guest room that I always stay in whenever we visit grandpa and grandma during vacation. Hikari chan was beside my bedside table, I check to make sure she was ok after the long flight; her string was just how I tune it before the flight. Checking the time it was only five o'clock in the morning, I couldn't play Hikari chan so early in the morning it would disturbed the labors that are still asleep. Decide to look for breakfast instead, apparently I was the only one awake in the house, shocking since my parent are never the one's to sleep in and grandma always first to awake follow by grandpa.

The search didn't take long I was too lazy to cook this morning, I decide on a pear on the table. Taking my breakfast with me I decide to explore the shed that grandpa had forbid me to go into alone last time, he said something about ghost but I don't care. I want to see if the room is sound proof enough that I can play with Hikari chan undisturbed. The shed was fill with boxes cover with layers of dust, the smell of old paper and woods, leaving the door open I venture further in to the shed the dim light from the window and open door wasn't much help to see where I as going. No matter how careful I was I trip, thankfully my face was save from being cake with dust though my clothes couldn't say the same at least I don't have to sneeze all day. Look at the source of my stumble it was a block of wood, some how it was calling to me like it did with Hikari chan but different feelings. Removing the dust cover wooden block it was a blood stain Go board; no matter how hard I wipe the blood stain resides the board.

"Can you see the stains?"

What the…

"Can you hear my voice?"

"Who is there?"

"You can hear me!"

The suddenly a women or a beautiful man with long purple hair and traditional clothes appear before me transparent through stacks of boxes.

"You can hear me."

A ghost crap, "yes." Then an uncomfortable feeling assaulted me.

Waking up yet again this time I check my watch it was seven o'clock when I emerge from the shed door I found my grandma return from her morning shopping and preparing dinner. Grandpa was reading news paper and drinking his morning tea, my parents were no where in sight I suppose they were still asleep. "Good morning grandpa, grandma."

"Good morning Hikaru, breakfast will be ready in a few minute. Let your parent sleep for a bit they must be tire from the long plane ride."

Decide to join grandpa for tea; it might be the best time to approach him about the shed ghost. "Grandpa the last time I was here you said something about a ghost haunting your shed, why?"

He look up surprise, "You remember huh guest I shouldn't be surprise you do have a good memory."

"It hasn't failed me yet."  
"Well my brother brought me a Go board many years ago, it was said to belong to a famous Go player once who die long ago."

"That's it?"

"…"

He just stare at me I thought there was more maybe what I saw in the shed was just an illusion.

"I am not an illusion."

The transparent women appear before me once again, grandpa didn't notice I suppose he couldn't see him.

"I am not a women, I am a man. My name is Fujiwara Sai."

'Great I'm being haunted by a man who long past a thousand year ago, still want to play Go; looking for a way to achieve the divine move. Did I miss anything Sai?'

"Nope, so can we play Go."

'At least I can talk to you in my head other wise people will think I'm crazy. Maybe after breakfast I'll ask grandpa.' He starts to become a hyper puppy, a happy feeling assault me this time it wasn't bad as the last time at least. 'If you want to play Go we have to come to some types of agreement.'

"Agreement?"

'Yes. I never play Go before, and I hardly had time in the past to learn the rules, if you want to play with grandpa you need to start explaining the basic, just don't expect me to give you undivided attention it would look suspicious.'

"But…"

'I will remember, I can split my attention into four different tasks at most.' After some reassurance Sai begin to explain while I continue with breakfast with grandpa and grandma answering their endless question.

After breakfast much to Sai's joy grandpa had agree to a game of Go, he was happy to learn that I learn to play the game recently, very recently. Grandpa had literally ran to get his Go board, he was glade that someone else in the family show interest in Go.

The game turn intense, well grandpa was intense with the scowl on his face. Sai was just happy to play Go again after so long, from what little that Sai explain to me how the game is play grandpa was losing by an over whelming margin. Not much longer grandpa resigned and demanded another game and another until mid afternoon. Go it self was interesting, but watching the game play out for a beginner like me that had no interest in it in the first place it was difficult for me to concentrate. Luckily I was saved by dad who said that we have to go register me for school.

Kaio junior high school campus was huge, luckily the large number of club to chose from include a music club the music I can also chose music as my major. Among the clubs there was also a Go club which put Sai into a happy mood. He was shock to see the changes around the city he was like a kid that first allow out side it took a while to explain. After the registration and interview with the principal he led us and one other student that will also be attending the same year as me name Touya Akira a boy to view a Go tournament that the school was holding.

Sai return to his hyper active self once he heard he drag me from one table to another to view the match, he was apparently happy to see that so many children are dedicated to Go. Several times he when he was watching the game there was a critical moment that neither of the player spotted put him on edge. Dad didn't stay thought the whole game he had business to attend to he gave me money for lunch, incase I get lost enough for taxi, and money for a cell phone that I might need. Sai didn't seem too happy about the arrangement though he didn't say anything.

When the tournament was over it was well pass noon so I went to a nearby shopping center that I had ask Touya for direction to get lunch. After I found a music shop I bought large amount of music score for piano and Hikari chan, and a cell phone which I immediately call grandpa's house to give them the number. I was planning to go home after the long day of shopping and exploring, but near the underground train station there was a Go sign salon. Sai of course decided that we must visit. The lady in front was nice to ask if I was going to play she seem to realize that I never visited Go salon before she patiently explain afterwards she arrange for me to play someone I didn't really care who. The child from before Touya was there he seem to realize that I was staring he came over and ask for a game. Sai was excited though I didn't feel comfortable with Sai playing against a child after seeing the way he play against Grandpa earlier I was relenting to comply.

The Go game between Sai and Touya lasted till six o'clock I was rushing to return home, checking the newly purchase cell phone there was many missing call. I turned the cell phone to silent when I saw what type place it was. Needless to say my parents were furious and my grand parents were worried, I was grounded till school starts in two week.

Luckily I found another to indulge Sai's love for Go, I created an account under Sai's name on a online Go website. Between playing games with grandpa and online games Sai was content. We agree that till school starts in the mornings and some night time are set aside for his Go game, and in the afternoon I get to play music in the shed. Sai was surprise to see Hikari chan, he had never saw a violin before he was happy to hear the music I play he was a good audience, sometime Sai accompany with his bamboo flute we had a duet.

Time pass quickly school started today, Sai was unhappy about my school uniform disliking the short skirt. The time we spent together we grew close he was like an over protective brother I never had. He had dislike the skirt despite it being long enough to reach my knee, I think he would prefer me to wear a tradition kimono with all its layers I was glade I didn't own one other wise it might tempt Sai to pester me into wearing it for school.

Class wasn't difficult except for history which Sai had declare he will tutor me every night until I know the history for the last thousand year by heart, I'm not looking forward to that. During lunch Touya came into class looking for me, almost out right demanded another game of Go well he ask then just drag me to the Go club and start setting up a game on the nearest Go board before I could answer. He was so determine to play the game; I didn't have the heart to say no. Neither he nor Sai realize that the lunch ended when the bells ring, I didn't have the heart to stop the game.

The game lasted into the rest of the day, Touya resigned when the Go club came in. The teacher scold us for unauthorized using of the school equipment, the whole time Touya was still in his shock state, Sai for once was silent. I knew I couldn't help Touya he dedicated his life to go only to be beaten by someone the same age, it was the same for me and my love for music, only he himself can overcome the wall block his path. In the end the teacher call his home for be pick up, I put away the stone despite much of the other student's protest, my parent were also notify on reason I skip class. By the time the affair was over the music club had long ended, I return home after retrieving Hikari chan and other school home work assignment that I got from one of the student on class duty, hoping that tomorrow I would be able to join the music club.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This story falls under the same rule as other story except the one on the poll

Chapter 2

The trip home was a tense affair, Sai was trouble. He was unlike his usual self after a game of Go, going as so far as to deny grandpa his usual Go game. I fell pry into grandpa's puppy eyes with Sai refusing to play I was left to face grandpa alone. Needless to say I lost, badly at that grandpa slaughter me. Of course he thought that I was going easy on him good thing he took no offense, the bad thing was he teased me endless about it relating to the skipping class that afternoon turn out being in the Go club room playing games.

Sai remain in his depressing mood the rest of the day. After finishing my home work I decided to search a bit about Akira Touya, his defeat keep flashing through my head. Sai's mood is contagious.

Akira Touya is the only son of the respected title holder Kyou Touya. From the way he was treated by the Go club he is likely to be respected in that world by his own right. If that were true his talent might of have been unmatched till now by someone his age, well Sai isn't his age but he sees his defeat was handed by me. That didn't make me feel any better about the lies; Sai wouldn't feel any better than I do at the moment. Sai would of know of Touya's skill from their game, from what I remember of the game he slaughter Touya every hand and strategy he might of have just destroy him to a point that he never touch Go again.

"Sai…" I want to comfort my brother, I want him to return to his hyper active self, but I don't know what to say. I'm not use to comforting people being alone so often for so long, I don't even have friends my age. Before Sai it was just me and Hikari, we spent countless time ready for music competition; we had also destroy dreams of many in those competition I play the violin simply because I love Hikari but they are those who play for the prize money or the position it brings. It was those reason I stop entering competitions there was no one there even when I win, but now I can be here for Sai. I just hope its enough. "No matter what it's his decision if he want to continue playing Go, if he love it enough he won't part with it so simply. If he does part with Go simply because of today then it won't be your fault Sai."

"…"

"Good night Sai." I turn off the light to sleep.

"Thank you."

It was nothing more than a whisper but I heard it, I slept with a lighter heart after.

(_)

The Next Day

Beep… Beep… Beep… SMASH!

"Good Morning Sai."

"Good Morning Hikaru." He looked toward the now smashed alarm clock. "That's another one, Hikaru must you destroy them every morning? They just trying to wake you for the new day."

"It's a tradition Sai." I was surprise Sai heard what I said it sound like mumble even to my own ears, but then again Sai is being Sai tend to surprise people.

"It's a tradition that has to break, its such a waste to destroy a al…arm clock every morning. You will not restock your closet full of al…arm clock." He then left the room for me to get ready. At least Sai return a bit like himself.

The morning was same as the pervious one Sai dislike the shortness of the school uniform skirt, but there is nothing he could do about it. For once I wished that Sai wasn't a thousand year old ghost that is very frantic on traditions, briefly I wonder if all elder brothers are this over protective. My wonder was cut short when both grandpa and Sai drag me for their morning Go game that has been continue ever since I told grandpa I learn to play Go. I was glad that Sai has return fully to his cheerful self.

I left the house early so I can search for Touya I wasn't really sure what I should say. The school's rumor mill are just as fast no matter what part of the world you in, some strange rumor regarding to me and Touya skip class was spread it ousted me from the rest of the student body it didn't bother me it wasn't like anything that happen before. Sai was unused to the treatment and took no trouble to hide that, it made my day to see how childish he can be. At least the orchard club didn't out right reject my decision to join the club they just take the trouble to belittle me at every turn, they couldn't say anything after I play every piece they demand for my so call test entrance.

It was lunch Sai and I decided to eat outside under the large tree in the garden it was peaceful place we found this morning I took Hikari with me I wouldn't put it pass teenager to do something to Hikari just to get to me beside I wanted to play during lunch with Sai's request I took the small magnetic Go board with me.

"It took me long enough to finally find you, it's time like this that I wish that the school is smaller."

"Who do I owe for such trouble to find me?"

"President of our school Go club."

If he thinks the title would mean something to me then he is sadly mistaken. "I see." Pack away my finish lunch I decide to completely ignore him, if he has something to say then he will keep talking once he get tire of belittling me or he found out that I could care lest what he thinks he will leave. I take out Hikari chan and decide to practice the new piece that I bought it was a theme from one of my favorite anime it took me for ever to find the piece but I found it quickly in Japan the irony of it all.

"I want you to replay the game from yesterday."

That was different it wasn't what I expected but he is from the Go club the curiosity must have won out. "Then your search was in vain, I won't replay the game to indulge your curiosity. Good day."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I won't."

"Why?"

"Is not my game to share if you want to see how the game played out then ask Touya san himself."

"He isn't here today."

That I already knew I searched the morning for him.

"I doubt he would replay his lost."

"And your reason for wanting the knowledge of the game would be?" The more I talk to this person the more I dislike him.

"The great Touya Akira is look upon by many countless other were defeated by him. The knowledge of the one finally defeated him would be priceless."

I knew there was a reason why I didn't like him. "You didn't think there would be someone that can defeat him."

"Not his age no, there are many that thinks the same."

"That just to show how determine you are and the others, how much time do you spend in studying Go, Touya's Go ability wouldn't be where it is if he didn't put in the effort and time. Can the same be said for you?" He was furious but my words hit a land mine people is still people the same every where. "Just the same is not my game to share." Its Sai's and Touya's game is not my business to replay their game. "Good day senpai."

I walk away some how I think this will come back to bite me.

(_)

When I thought that the words I said would come back to bite me I didn't expected to be so soon. If yesterday's rumor spread fast then this rumor couldn't come close in comparison today it seem that everyone heard that I was somewhere along the line better term loose when it comes to Touya, the student of my year just follow along with the upper classmen and ignore me mostly. How naive the young minds are, and how annoying teenagers are. Even the teachers know about by the end of the week and seem to believe in it.

Sai was in full fury with it all, perhaps is because it the situation was so similar with his own thought in a smaller scale that it won't end up in death.

"How could he? That lousy excuse of a teacher to believe such…"

Sai's childish baton made my day, every time I recall it I couldn't help broke out in fits of giggles. The other student bodies just look at me silly every time and decide to stay away. Touya had return to school few days ago but he avoid me like a plague I could see fear in his eyes even if he compose himself with problem of his own bought by Sai's defeat I doubt that he even heard about the rumors.

_'And here I thought that this year would be easier to pass by without a pesky music fairy, instead I'm now bounded to a ghost. Fate why do you hate me so?'_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: this is a brief celebrating chapter for my partial complete large amount of homework, it would be a while till any of other story be upl.

Thanks for reviewing

Chapter3

"Sai do you want to go to a Go salon today?"

"Really? Really Hikaru?" A hyper active ghost begin to bounce around the room only to stop in his mid step a moment later, "but don't you have to practice your part in the upcoming concert?"

"Is fine Sai I practice plenty beside my fingers were beginning to cramp do you want to go to Go salon or not?"

"…" The ghost still look uncertain.

"Then I get to choose where we go then." Without a backward glance Hikaru grab his jacket leaving the room, leaving a worry ghost chasing after her.

"Ne Hikaru where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there, I think we're almost there the address said is on this street." Stopping in front of a large building slight bit more fancier that other building around in comparison is built much more recent. "Here we are ready Sai?"

"What is it Hikaru?"

"This is a children tournament for Go."

"So many children's, these children's have the same passion for Go that I have a thousand years ago. These children's are telling me that things will be the same a thousand years from now."

"Passion always survives through time." Sai was traveling from one game to another commenting on each there was one particular he want me to watch neither of the player saw the one move that decide the out come of the game. The game was amusing entertainment, well Sai was his expression change each move was play; apparently the women in the audience took my expression the wrong way, and started a commotion that alerted the official committed.

At least the room was air condition they retain me in till the organizer figure out what to do. Sai was complaining the whole way then suddenly he stop in his rant following his gaze I could see why; from the beginning Sai told me that he want to achieve the hands of god. The article we read while researching Touya Akira who's son of Touya Mejin who is currently the top player in the Go world, the one who is closest to the hand of god.

"Hikaru…"

"I know Sai, let me think." Sai want it to reach the hands of god, Touya Mejin who is said to be closest to it. Could I deny Sai this chance, perhaps his only chance. _I couldn't, and I wouldn't._ The question now is how to set it up.

"I heard that there was a problem."

"Not much a problem just delinquent interrupting one of the matches."

Who does he call a delinquent? "Excuse me, just because I dress more fashionable better than you ever can you label me as a delinquent. Doesn't that make you a bit opinionated?"

"Why you…!"

"Hikaru!"

'Its fine Sai the truth always hurt more than delusion.'

"…"

'Sorry Sai I was planning to let you enjoy the day.'

Meanwhile

"How could you just let him walk out of here, without even knowing his name?"

"What is the commotion I heard about? Is this the game?"

"Sensei."

"Touya Meijin."

"Take a look at this."

"Even pro would take a while to see it, but he just took a quick look at it."

"I wasn't aware that there is another child other than Akira that could do something like this."

"And you let him go without even getting his name."

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright. If he has the skill he will appear one day before us again."

"Sai do you want to go to a Go salon?"

"Yes!"

Sai is easy to please as long as it involves Go. I took him a Go salon that Shinchi mention seeing, I never should of have trusted Shinchi for direction to anywhere. Getting lost is not my plan for a break, after a while I give up and came across a different Go salon, Go is Go.

The price for children is the same practically the same in Go salon, after paying I was arrange a game with someone my age surprisingly, maybe a year older or so. The game was short, Sai was playing a teaching game. Our opponent didn't take that well.

"This is not possible. Is not possible! How dare you insult me!" He ran his hand across the board scattering stone all over the floor drawing attention of other customer and the hostess.

'Sai.'

"I was playing a teaching game."

'I know.'

"You a monster no wonder Touya lost to you."

"I'm just human as you are, if you can't handle a small defeat why do you even play this game? A game that many dedicate their life to in expense of everything else, the truth is that you can't accept that there is always someone better."

"Hikaru!"

My words were cruel and unnecessary but I couldn't stop my self from saying them. There were words of life, he would of have learn them sooner or later. I left the soundless Go salon, head for home. The word of the child that Sai defeated awoke some unpleasant memories. Memories that I wish I could have forgotten, or buried in the deepest darkness and never see the light of day again. But that is just wishful thinking.

"Hikaru…"

Sai have been quite all the way home, I was wondering when he would ask. "It's of the pass Sai, one that I'm not willing to share with anyone yet."

"But…"

"Everyone have a secret that they guard close to their heart. While it might make some of them feel better when they confined in someone, it make me uneasy. Let me be for a while, I'm sure you have something you wish to hide as well. And now it was not your fault how it turns out. But it unnerves me that I can't recall where I meet him before."

"He is the Go club president of your school."

"Oh… Oh that arrogant idiot, now I remember; is that why you went a bit hard on him."

"You can tell."

"It was a bit more than the teaching game you usually play with grandpa."

"He was rude the last time."

"So you can be a bit more childish than usual."

"I am no childish, I'm older than you."

"By a thousand year I'm sure." It was funny to see Sai lose his composure, I just couldn't resist taunting him future. "You know Sai you very girlish cute when you grumpy."

"I'm not **Grumpy**!"

"Sure your not, Sai sure your not."

"Good night."

"Hahahaha, Good night Sai."

"Hikaru… Hikaru wake up."

Its early morning the sun haven't even lit my heavy window current yet, I try to smash the alarm clock that keep calling me.

Wait a minute I don't remember any alarm clock call my name to wake me. I continue to try and smash the alarm clock. Empty handed.

"Hikaru wake up already."

Never mind I forgot the alarm clock call Sai that I can't turn off. "Sai is the golden week let me sleep."

"But Hikaru Go."

"Is not going any where, grandpa isn't even up yet." There's no sound from any where in the house. Mom and dad went to Kyoto for a business trip grandpa insist that I stay with them instead of alone in the house that mom, dad, and I move into close to the school.

"Hikaru I don't want to play against your grandpa, he is good. But…"

"You want to play against another."

"That too."

"It's too early for me to think."

"I want to play against you."

"…" This doesn't sound like the Sai I come to know and love. "I thought you want to play against Touya Mejin." I peer up from my singing pillow that is calling me to return to dream land.

"I do his presence is like countless other that challenge me before, but some how there is a calling coming from you that is different. It makes me want to sit across the board from you instead of by your side."

"Why now?"

"I been thinking for a long while now. I though this might be a perfect opportunity, since we don't own a board at home, and every time we go to a Go salon I end up playing against someone else."

"You get side track." Sai's blushing that's so cute.

Some how Sai drag me to the other room where grandpa kept his Go board. Over the month of playing for Sai against countless opponents I learn how to properly hold the stone. While Sai use his fan to indicate his move I place the stone for the both of us. The game was long and arduous, the battle for territory was scatter through out the board, Sai fail for two of the traps I set. I knew better than use the same trap twice, so all the time I spent building trap Sai took just less time making them useless. Needless to say I lost badly.

"Hikaru morning, playing Go by your self so early. Grandpa will play against you if you just wake me up. Come lets play a game while your grandma prepare breakfast."

I let Sai play the game against grandpa. There is just too much of difference between me and Sai for grandpa to notice easily.

My golden week was spent playing Go against Sai, or Sai against grandpa. I learn quite a bit just from watching Sai, everyone of his move was refining through experience. In a way is almost flawless, or he revise before his opponent can take advantage of his weakness. Am I the one that stand between Sai and his dream of achieving the Hands of God?

My refusal to step into the Go world keep Sai from facing ones that he can consider opponent. Occasionally they're might be some strong opponent on the net, but is it really enough. Sai spent a thousand year in this world, only two person in this world could of understood him while their not sitting across a Go board.

Sai who have become my light in my boring life, I just want him to be happy. I don't him to wait another hundred, or thousand years before he can play the game he loves, the game he died for again.

Even if Sai is older than me by a thousand year, with Sai and I it felt like we're in a parent child relationship. With me being the parent and Sai as a child that I eventually have to send off to another.

"Hikaru can you come down for a minute?"

"What's up mom?"

"Dad is being transfer to Korea for another job, we're leaving for the end of the month. We're going to start packing soon."

"That's fine I didn't unpack much." Moving yet again so much for a year, is only been three month. Time to start learning Korea custom, and language.

'Nee Sai do you want to study for Korea with me?'

"Are we leaving Japan?"

'Yes I'm going to ask the school to prepare my transfer paper tomorrow, and begin my study so I won't get lost when we get there.'

"Is there Go salon in Korea?"

'I think so since Korea, China, and Japan are leading country for Go world at the moment. So is likely they will be a few; how about we study now and when we move there we'll start searching.'

"What about packing?"

'I had a feeling that dad wouldn't stay for the whole year so I already dealt with the clothes that became too small, and bought new clothes. We move a lot I keep my clothes to a certain amount. And since Kaio require that we wear uniform I didn't really have a need for other clothes, most of the stuff is still pack; with exception of few book that is not in my electron library. Everything is already packed; accept for a few shirts, pants, Hikari, laptop, and books to give to my cousin's boyfriend.'

"Cousin? Boyfriend?"

'Ah you haven't meet Shin nisan, and Yuki san yet have you. Actually you haven't met anyone else in my family beside grandpa and grandma. Let's fix that shall we.' I want Sai to meet more people, even if he can't talk to them.

I speed dial my Shin nisan cell, it was pick up by a blast of what lethal weapon that his manager likely at him.

"Hikaru chan!"

"Yo nisan, can I come over for a visit tomorrow?"

"Sure come to the studio and we can go to my place after, you can stay for the night and we'll have a slumber party."

I pack for a slumber party to nisan's place I also pack few book that I collected in different country. Unlike nisan, his boyfriend is his total opposite, while nisan is a singer his boyfriend Yuki is a author; only thing that have in common is that their popularity, with countless adoring fan.

Taking the pack along with my usual school bag to school with me, it was a handful pack, book bag, and Hikari. Some how I made it through the day and got to the studio, only to be mistaken for nisan by a tall blond arm with a gun that look very real.

"And where do you think your going?"

"To the recording studio." Wait for nisan.

"Right, and you have a single to record."  
"Single?" What single? I haven't heard any of nisan's new song.

"That right a single you have to write and record, so dressing like a school girl trying to sneak out is not going to get you out of it. And your not leaving the studio until the song is finish."

Nisan you better start prying to who ever you believe can save you. You have not just use me as your substitution.

"Hikaru is this man your cousin?"

'Obviously not, I better not find him any time soon; because he is in so much trouble, how dare he have me take his place. I haven't sing in a long time, and his crazy manger who can't even tell the difference between us is having me at gun point to sing.'

"You sing Hikaru?"

'A bit, nisan use to force me into singing along with him whenever there was a new music video or CD release by Little Grasper.'

"Hikaru do you and your cousin look alike?"

'Yes even though he is older than me he is a bit on the short side, I was always a bit taller than usual girls my age; so when ever we're together we usually mistaken for twins. Though that problem was solve when my I dye my bangs blond, and nisan dye his hair bubble gum pink. People were able to tell us apart.'

**1 hours later**

"I'm not nisan, my name is Hikaru Shindo, Shuinchi is my cousin."

"You are not going to get out of recording the new single that is way pass deadline by pleading ignorant."

"Hikaru why don't you just sing something so that they let us go."

'I'm started to think that is a very good idea.' Resigning to my fate, "fine can I at least hear the track you have so far first."

The manger and the staff comply I wonder where is the member of Bad Luck. The track is a bit soft at the beginning, the track then pick up in the passion blend of piano and guitar. It sounds really well compose and play, but it sound like it miss something. I'm going to guess that nisan is the only one that didn't complete his part, and the rest of his band is taking a break.

"Can you replay the track from the beginning again please?" The person look at me funny but luckily he complied without further question.

Now I'm sure that the track is missing something. The melody is beautiful but is too soft for rock or pop, it lean more toward classic or jazz. It clash with other Bad Luck's work.

"Does this studio have a drum set and electric violin?"

"Yes in one of the other studio."

"Can you please get them for me?"

He looked to the intimidating blond on the sofa as soon as he nodded he left to retrieve the instruments.

"Hikaru I thought you were going to sing."

'I am but the track would crash with the lyrics I had in mind so I'm going to change it a bit. This will create a big mess for nisan to clean up.'

"This is your revenge isn't it."

'Sai is not revenge, I would like to call it pay back.'

The track turn out well with the electric violin and drum set I added a bit more up beat to the music. The lyric I had to start from scratch, from the music I felt a feeling of love and longing. Other than that I had nothing else to work with, somehow I wrote a song reflect with Sai. I became my gift to him, no one else alive but I could see Sai, using the song I share him with everyone that listen to it.

_I could still hear the sorrow that lies with in_

_By your side I always be_

_We'll play the game that you held dear_

_The fire passion will never be an end by lies_

_It's your gossamer cloak that I see_

_Its proof that you beside me_

_The comfort of your voice light up my day_

_Your are the sun of my universe._

The song was short but it gone well with the music. At least the crazy blond think is good enough to let me go free. I try to make it through the door before I was stop by "Hiro nisan."

"Hikaru? What are you doing here?"

"Nisan invited me over for a slumber party at his place but instead drop his work on me."

"Hikaru? Isn't he Shuinchi?"

"K meet Hikaru, Shuinchi's cousin. Hikaru meet K Bad Luck's manger." Hiro nisan introduce us.

"Opps."

"Opps? You held me at gun point to do nisan's job while you should of have look for nisan and make sure he finish his work."

"Gomen… But you had fun didn't you? If you ever consider joining the business give me a call."

He gave me his card, but I think he convince me enough to stay far away as possible. For curtsy "right," I pocketed the card in my wallet.

"Hikaru…!"

Bam, there was some satisfaction when my fist landed on Shin nisan's face. "Your late Shin nin." I smiled sweetly at him as if nothing had happen.

"Sorry Hikaru I ran into Ryuchi from Little Grasper, and well we…"

"You forgot about your work and had me stuck finishing it for you."

"I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you." He then turn his full force puppy dog eyes on me. "I'll buy you dinner, how does ramen sound?"

"You better have your wallet ready." Recording the track wasn't that difficult, but I always enjoy guilt-ing nisan for dinner. Is not that I couldn't afford dinner, it just that is so much fun to see nisan crying river while holding his empty wallet.

"Hikaru that's mean."  
'You'll find the scene amusing too if you see it later. Beside he made me deal with his crazy gun pointing manger for over three hours. He owes me. Lets go Sai.'

Turning to nisan that just realize what he done he had begun to say prayers for his beloved wallet. "Lets go nisan, I found this nice restaurant I been planning to go to for a while now. I heard their desert receive top mark." Latching nisan's arm to make sure he can't escape while retrieving my bag, nisan left a trail of drag mark on the floor all the way to the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

No I have not abandon any of my story is just college got in the way I have three mountain of paper work on my desk you can imagine the disaster. Any way sorry for the late up date I'll try to keep the update. But hopefully someone can take the time to take the VOTE! Enjoy is short I know, but is better than nothing

Chapter 4

"Hikaru you drain his wallet."

'It was worth it Sai."

"You could act at least a bit lady like, eating that much is opposite of how a lady should act like."

'I can act like a lady with proper table manners; I just don't do so often.'

"Hikaru!"

"Ne Shin-nin shouldn't we be going to your place now before Yuki san miss you." It was so cute to see ninsan blush so red.

"Of course lets go now."

Crap I forgot, "slow down Shin-nin I just finish eating dinner stop running." Cursing myself the whole way for forgetting how fast that Shin-nin can run when it comes to Yuki san.

"Yuki I'm home."

Thank god Shin nin finally stop forcing my dinner down I went inside to greet Yuki san.

"Who is he?"

"He who?" I look behind me there is only a now close door and Sai there is no one else. Unless he could see Sai, 'Sai I thought you said that I was the only one that could see you.'

"Maybe he is one of those few people that can see ghosts?"

"Oi don't just pretend that I'm not here. Hikaru who is he?"

"Oh um sorry Yuki san this is Sai, Sai this is Yuki san Shin nin's boy friend."

"Nice to meet you Yuki san is nice to know that Hikaru is not the only one that can see me."

"Nice to meet you too, well don't just stand there come on in."

"Right thanks for inviting me, here is the book you ask me to get also the few I pick up that I thought it might be interesting."

"Nee Hikaru what does boyfriend mean?"

'It means…' I just realize I have no idea how to explain this to Sai in terms that he can understand. 'Umm it means that they both love each other sort of like courting.'

"There both man."

'Does it bother you?'

"No it doesn't I always thought people are free to love each other as please as long as their serious about it, but it was frown up on in my time and Torjiour time as well."

"Modern society are more open about it, of course there are still few opinionated people in this world."

"I see."

"So why are you still in this world, you seem to have pass long ago."

"Ah that, I have yet to achieve the Divine Move."

"GO?"

"Oh you know how to play?"

"Some what, my old man made sure that we were taught, my neighbor is a pro should see him some time."

"Can we? Can we Hikaru? Please… Pretty Please?"

"Why do you have to mention it Yuki nin?" Sai with his full force puppy eye is almost as bad as Shin nin's. "Fine, only if he is not busy."

"He isn't busy now usually, unless he has a game."

"Excuse us." Sai drag me out of the house, I look to see Yuki nin barley holding his laugh back, oh he is so enjoying this. "Shin nin Yuki nin said he is hungry and want you to cook him a nice big dinner!" I saw Yuki nin pale quite nicely oh revenge is sweet, I knew that Shin nin is a disaster in the kitchen the toxic clean up number is in everyone's phone speed dial incase Shin nin ever decide to cook.

Ding Dong…

"Hello um… I heard from Yuki nin that you were a pro player I was wondering if you can play a game against me?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Umm. Opps." It was 10 o'clock at night is a lot later than I thought. "I'm so sorry for disturbing you at night please for give me."

"Its fine I wasn't sleeping any way, I don't mind a game. Come on in."

I wonder if its just me or is all blond scary, the first time I meet Yuki nin he was scary too. I wonder if I distrup this guy's sleepy he had large black bag under his eyes. Ogata S, why dose that name sound so familiar, ignoring the bad feeling I walk in, rather drag in by Sai.

A single game was play the whole night, Sai was cutting Ogata san left and right, but Ogata san didn't give up easily he retaliated every fierce attack hand by hand. The air between Sai and Ogata san was suffocating, I felt like I was drowning in a heavy storm with both of them battling for victory. Its scary it wasn't like the battle between Sai and Akira Touya, this was different.

It is scary; I felt like I didn't belong between these two people in this very room, I was an outsider. An intruder; but at the same time it was thrilling. The air between the two rose my interesting, the unpredictable move across the board was thrilling in a way it sated my hunger. Perhaps I found what I been searching for.

In the end Ogata san lost, he lost by resignation. He was shock, he didn't register the fact that I left the room, I couldn't look at him. He remind me of Touya far too much, but he is different there was a fire in his eye during the battle, a lust for victory. He would be able to pick himself back up again in time, and then the first thing he would do is chase after Sai. Just like I am.

Chasing after Sai's shadow I wonder how many chase after Sai in his time and in Tourjour's. I wonder how many fail in their request. Do they have lingering attachment like Sai? Wishing for another chance to sit across the board from Sai since no other opponent can out shine Sai. While Sai chase after the Divine move did he notice? Will I linger on this Earth after my time to search for an worthy opponent in order to surpass Sai.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the late up date i have not abandon this story just not sure what to write and i was busy it would be nice if you guys can leave few opinions no matter how short so i know if the story is going in the right direction or not. oh new poll is up please take a look at thanks

Chapter 5

"Attention all passenger we will be landing soon, please return to your seat and fascine your seat belt."

"Nee Hikaru will we really be alright? You just start learning Korean, will we really be ok?"

_"Who knows?"_

"Hikaru!"

_"It will be fine Sai if it makes you feel any better I always carries around a dictionary when I'm in a unfamiliar area."_

"But…"

_"Sai please calm down you making me sick with your over load of emotion."_

When Sai finally calm down he'd notice that Hikaru was discreetly putting away a small bottle he often seen, each time Hikaru would eat a little white ball from it before putting it away. "Nee Hikaru what is that?"

_"What is what Sai?"_

"What is in the little bottle that you just put away, I seen you eat a little white ball from it before."

_"Its vitamin supplement they are medicine in a way, they help give what the body needs if some one is lacking something for them to function normally. Other wise people intake it just for precautions." _

"So its medicine but its not medicine."

_"Yep, it's like when people who can't go out into sunlight they eat a lot more spinach instead to gain the vitamin they lack."_

"Oh."

"Attention all passenger we have safely arrive to our destination please wait a few more moment in your seat, thank you for flying with us."

'Welcome to Korea Sai.'

"This doesn't look very much different from Japan."

'The beauty of modern world, first thing first since all of our stuff have already been drop off in our new home we have to register for school first, then we get something to eat, pick up my school book before we settle in our new home.'

"What about Go Hikaru? You promise!"

'Tomorrow Sai I need to get our currency exchange first or get some money from mom.'

"But…"

'We'll go tomorrow after school ok?'

"Alright."

'Then come on is going to be a long day.'

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Hikaru I'm tired."

'We're almost done we can go home once I pay for these.' Look down at the large stack of books in her hand slowly making her way to the counter paying for the book with the money she exchange before leaving Japan. She had wanted to take Sai to a Go salon today but unsure of the price here she didn't want to be short at the door, nor does she wish to carry large amount of money around so she only exchange enough for her books and a small sum.

"Nee Hikaru do you do this by your self often?"

'When ever my parents are busy, but some time they go with me for school registration.'

"Don't you get lonely by yourself?"

'No Hikari chan is always with me, now you always with me.'

"Hikaru!"

Sai jump on me from behind suddenly clomping me his added weight made me loose my balance with the stack of book weighing me down the ground came to me quite fast. Just before I was about to hit the floor I was pull toward another direction into the arms of another.

"Hikaru I'm sorry."

'It's fine Sai.' I look to the person attach to the arms around me he look slightly older than I quite handsome I suppose with the unique amber hair, piercing eyes that are far too old for him, and angular jaw. He look more like a man of late twenties, how ever his height and lack of muscle in the arms around me give away his age.

"Are you alright?"

"Umm…" Trying to think of the correct term to answer him, Korea language is by far the most difficult that I have come across, decided to keep it simple "I'm ok, thank you." Unknowingly I said duck you rather than thank you, later on I would of have laugh but his expression made me realize that my pronunciation or the word choice was wrong. So to correct my mistake I use English instead the universal language, next to sign language. Luckily he seem to understood then walk away.

"Hikaru I think you said the wrong thing."

'I know Sai I know, this means we're in for a long night learning more about the language, I don't want the same thing to happen in school tomorrow.'

"What about Go?"

'Tomorrow! No but, or, and ifs.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I finally found you, you are coming with me. I been searching for you since that day, sensei didn't believe me but he will when he sees you himself." The Go manic continue to drag her through the crow to a popular parking gradge leaving his girl friend on hot pursuit.

Hikaru was far too tire to care, she was some how able to convince Sai to wait be the front entrance of the hospital watching the electronic fish during her medical check up under the excuse of female privacy problem. She knew that Sai suspected something but never the less he was too embarrass to ask any question when female problem were bought up, since Sai is raise in the period when proper etiquette were drill into the mind at an young age.

_"Hikaru! Be careful, why are you allowing this man to drag you around?"_

'Because his sensei is Touya Meji you wanted bare your fangs against that man right, the one closest to the Hands of god.'

_"But…"_

'_It will be fine.'_

In all honesty I'm not sure if I can guarantee that. Everything obtain or gain is with a price; the thing I born with, the thing I try so hard to suppress and run away from is now demanding its price. My perfect memory, my so call talent the price of it all, is my life. I knew for a long time that my body is slowly giving out, the trip to the doctor for a much stronger pain reliever just confirms the state my body is in. Every step I take, I can feel the toll its taking. The new medication is putting me in a weaken state, striping me of my strength.

I knew that I been cheating death for a long while, I not sure how long I can continue this game of cat and mouse, but I know that one day soon I'm going to be capture. I don't want to be like Tourjur leaving Sai so suddenly, leaving him to wait another million or more; restlessly chasing after the Hands of God when he is so close.

I try to keep Sai out of my thoughts, unknowingly the red sports car stop I was yank impatiently out of the car. Through a majestic garden, and through several traditional door that you rarely seen I modern day.

"Sensei I found her."

I knew it, as reputation proceeds him Ogata Seji is not a man for idle business when Go is involve. Leading me straight to him, this will save me the trouble of finding him.

"So you're the one that defeated Akria, not once but twice. The same child that also defeated one of my other student."

"I did not realize that you keep up with your student's affair."

"Sit down I want to see your skill with my own eyes."

Without another word his opponent quickly clear the Go board and move to the side to witness one of the fiercest battle in history. Taking a deep breath I walk sturdily toward the mat caring Sai's aurora for battle. This might be my final chance to aid Sai's in achieving his dream, there might not be a second chance, therefore I knew what I had to do. I look around the room to see Touya Akria stare right back at me silently with fear, determination, and anger. I wonder just how much angery he will be. "Touya sensei if I were to play against you I want to wager something on this game so I know that you will face me 'him' in full strength."

"I take every game seriously."

"Only in title match, you long lost something important having no rival for so long. I want to play THE TOUYA MEJI, I want you to show me just how much you wroth your titles."

Out rage broke out around the room anger and violence that I didn't realize Go professional have directed toward me at once, I didn't even think one would go as far as grabbing my shirt collar.

"Let her go."

Touya Meji's words were law the one holding my shirt collar let go unwillingly.

_"Hikaru what are you trying to do?"_

_ 'Fulfilling my promise to you Sai, this might be our only chance; I promise I'll apologize later ok?'_

_ "I suppose."_

"What are your terms?"

"Our life Touya sensei if I win then you are to retire from the professional Go world, but if you win then… well you might understand that later, well? Do you accept the terms?"

"I never met anyone who take Go as you do."

He is furious right now the fire and anger in his eyes is unmistakable, it didn't leave me any doubt that he will take this match seriously. The pain is slowly returning, I pray to what ever god there is out there to let me last long enough to help Sai.

"Komi will be 5.5 moku."

"I understand," sitting properly to honor this ruthless battle I greeted Touya sensei with luck, he return the proper curtsies despise my rudeness. We choose for color and exchange the proper stones I sit back and wait for Sai's instruction.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ne Hikaru wake up, or your going to be late for school. HIKARU…! WAKE UP!"

"I'm up Sai, I'm up." Ugh I don't feel very well today, today of all days, the day I start in my new school I can't miss it and make a bad impression. Sigh, today is going to be a long day.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

School

"Hello my name is Shindo Hikaru, nice to meet you." Please don't make me answer questions, please don't make me answer questions.

"Are their any questions?"

Oh come on I said please.

_"Smile Hikaru, Smile. Make a good impression on your new classmates you'll never knew who would be your friends later."_

_ 'I have you Sai and that's enough for me.'_

_ "Hikaru!"_

I felt the life chock out of me from the questions already and now from Sai, it makes it hard to breath.

After what seem to be endless interrogation I was allow to sit, thankfully at the back of the classroom. Though some of the persistent student still look back and blandly stare at me through out the period.

When class dismiss I quickly left the classroom to explore the school looking for a good place to sleep, I finally found an isolated area under one of the tree in the side court yard. The interrogation in each class was annoying, and straining. I didn't feel so well during lunch so I decided to see the nurse. As luck would have it the nurse wasn't there one of the bed seem to be occupied, so I sat and waited for her return.

_ "Hikaru are you feeling all right? You don't look so good."_

_ 'I'm alright Sai.'_

_ "You don't look alright Hikaru, you almost pale as me."_

_ 'I'm fine Sai!' Sigh, 'I'm sorry Sai I'll be fine this happen every once in a while. I'll be fine after I rest a bit, and take my medicines.'_

_ "Then why aren't you taking them?"_

_ 'Student can't take medicine in school unless a nurse is present do to various reasons.'_

_ "Oh."_

"Hello, how can I help you today miss? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Hello, my name is Shindo Hikaru; I was wondering if I could take my medication now?"

"Oh, you're Shindo Hikaru the new student that I was told about right?"

"Yes my medicine, please." Please just give me the medicines, is not rocket science. Stop talking like I'm not in pain, and just go get me my medicine that you hid in this little room women is not that hard.

"Miss Kou Chen I think she is in pain, the time you spend talking could be doing something else, I don't know like get her medicine."

Well at least the nurse is finally getting my medicine now, but it make me feel vulnerable to be seen in such state. I especially hate the look of pity I got from him. I don't want pity, I hate it. By the time the medicine was in my hand the pain was too much, far too much I collapse into darkness.

/**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

I woke up to the familiar sound of a hospital, and a frantic Sai; whom I had to spend five minute of calming down before I notice the presences of another in the room playing magnetic Go. I recognize him from yesterday that caught me, and the one who had tried to get the nurse to move faster.

"Do you play?"

"I do. Do you?"

"Do you want to find out?" _'Sai.'_

"Alright, just call them out and I'll move the pieces, you still recovering from what ever it was that made you faint."

"It's fine by me, two." Totally ignore his last comment that had a well implied question.

"Your black."

_'Sai your move.'_

_ "But Hikaru you just woke up, the doctor…"_

_ 'I'm fine Sai, what's your first move.'_

_ "3-5."_

"3-5." The pace of the game was moderate, it gave me the time to think, and hopefully distracted the two away from the question. By the end of the game I was barely able to stay awake, I don't know when but I fell into a blissful sleep.

Just a little longer, please just a little more time. I want to see.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This time I woke up to Sai alone, despise Sai just finish his game against the boy not long ago he wants another. We didn't have a board I had to make do with my hazy memory due to the medicines.

"Hikaru!"

"Mom. Why are you here?"

"I just heard, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, when can I check out?"

"When the doctor discharge you."

"Good night Mom."

Lousy medication all ways makes me sleepy, stupid meds can't even think properly. _'Good night Sai.'_

"Good night Hikaru."

Sai's POV

I knew there was something wrong with Hikaru, but I also realize that she didn't want to tell me. From the short time that we been together I realize that Hikaru is a prideful independent young women who stood alone to face the world for far too long. She had to do so because of her parent's job, something she came to term with long ago. In many ways we are more alike then I had thought.

Except the different between us is that Hikaru is brilliant, she excel at everything she put effort in. Her brilliance is what isolates her from her peers. Long ago I found myself in the same position but I found solace in friends that didn't know of Go. Hikaru couldn't do the same, I couldn't and would ever understand her, or how she think.

But in Go, only in Go could we come to an understanding. With Hikaru I want to obtain the Hands of God.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hikaru's POV

I didn't know what to tell Sai, but I'm not use to telling people of my condition. But Sai isn't just another one of my friends, or family, he is different. He is so much more, I felt closer to him than anyone else, in the beginning I sated his passion for Go because he give off something similar to Yuki nin. But over time the difference become clear.

I realize the difference between them far too late. Too late for me to change; mankind always wanted what they can't have. Only in this aspect am I no different from any other. Just like before, I realize too late.

_Knowledge is power, but also an end._

_Seek what is not yours will be your end._

_Perhaps you'll be bless by luck and find your peace before the journey end._

_Or will you prevail and reach the end?_

_For knowledge and death._

_-Yours Truely_

God you must really hate me.

_"Hikaru, your awake. Good morning."_

_'Good morning Sai, about before…'_

_"You'll tell me when you are ready, but lets finish our game."_

_'Thank you.'_

I was finally discharge at noon, not a moment too late I was planning my break out. I return to an empty house, my parent already return to work. I found my book bag in my room I guess my parent brought it home. I finish half of my homework before feeling hungry, not wanting to cook I went out to eat. The nearest shop I found was an pizza place.

Just my luck it seem to be a dating place for teenage couple, too lazy to go any where else I sat at by the window ordering an medium Hawaiian pizza. Playing Go with Sai once again. I really should invest in an magnetic Go board.

"Are you by your self miss?"

I look up to a really bad pick up line from someone about my age. "It's really sad that you still haven't modified your pick up line from decades ago. I want to finish my dinner in peace if I may."

"But I'm sure my friends and I can show you around town you don't look like you from around here."

_"Go away, leave my Hikaru alone. She doesn't need you to show her around! She can find her own way. Watch your hands! Get them off of her before I take it."_

I try to keep the snicker at bay while watching Sai's intangible hands swing through the boy's head repeatedly. I couldn't help it and broke out laughing, too bad the silly boy thought I was accepting his advance and his hand continue to wander while sitting next to me. Lucky for him before I could send him to the floor he was picked up by another by his shirt collar.

"I don't think she was laughing at what you said, she is more likely to be laughing at you."

"A point for my stocker, why are you following me around?"

"I'm not even trying to follow you around; I'm accompanying a friend of mine for dinner. But I'm not complaining if I can ask for another game."

"I don't mind, but after dinner." Taking another bite of my almost finish pizza, "hospital food sucks."

"Ko-yongha."

"Shindo Hikaru."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The game between Sai and Ko-yongha was long, and arduous. Of course in the end Sai won, but both Sai and I realize that he would one day stand to challenge Sai on equal ground just like Touya Akira who had bare his fang at Sai.

Touya's defeats flash in my eyes countless times before I was brought out of my mind. Ko-yongha and Touya is quite similar both on and off the board as far as I can tell. Both of them are relentless, and devious, patient when situation calls for it. But I wonder would Ko-yongha be able to pull out of his defeat at Sai's hand, or will he fall like Touya never to unfurl his own wings once again?

_"Hikaru do you think he would want to go over the game?"_

_ 'I doubt that Sai, I don't think he will be responsive for a while. I kind of tire Sai, lets go home.'_

_ "Ok! Lets go Hikaru, but you'll go over the game with me won't you?"_

_'If I remember later.'_

_ "Hikaru…"_

Some time Sai is so childish and so easy to please, is simply just so loveable. When we return home my parents has yet to return, so I simply turn in for the night. Just as eager as Sai to see what tomorrow will bring especially what Ko-yogha's reaction will be.

Will he stands on his feet or cripple by Sai's hands?

(-)(-)

Next Day

Yet another school day greet me in the morning, while finding my parent have already left for work Sai tried to persuade for me to remain home for another day to recover. That idea was quickly shoot down as I refuse to be bombard with homework when I finally decided to return to school a week later.

I arrive to school later than I would usually have; most of my class mates have already arrive except for the one sitting next to me. I have yet to meet the stranger who seems to be the source of my female classmate population ire toward me. Lucky me. Seconds before the last bell rang I finally meet the guilty party of my predicament.

"I didn't think you would be in school today."

"If I miss anymore day it would be a pain to make up all of the work,"

"About yesterday…"

Luckily before he could continue the teacher arrive, so I was given time to think of a way out of this later.

_"What are you going to tell him later? Do you think he'll go over the game with us Hikaru?"_

_'I don't know Sai. Do you like him that much?'_

_ "His Go is very good, like Akira, he needs to be polish and refine into a gem."_

_ 'A diamond in the rough. Hopefully this time you won't scare him away with your god like skill.'_

_ "Hikaru! I'm hardly at that level."_

_ 'With the way you keep crushing your opponent is hard to think otherwise.'_

_ "Hikaru they're children's, they play well above their age level. Beside we haven't exactly played with any pros yet I'm sure they will be more of a challenge." _

Even if I knew it was true that Sai have yet to play any pros some how I felt slightly hurt to not be included into one of the people that Sai didn't mention. Is my skill in Go so weak that they prose no challenge worthy to Sai? But that should be expected after all I just learn the game. Does this means that Sai would be happier with either Akira or Ko-yongha?

I didn't have a chance to ponder any further as the bell for the last morning class ring. Ko-yongha drag me off to talk, ignore all of the scrutinizing glares that female directed my way. Great more trouble. I wonder what I have done in my pervious life, who did I offend? Or is it just that all Go players are so pushy?

"The game yesterday… I haven't play against someone like that in my age group before can we play another game?"

_'Sai?'_

_ "Technically it wasn't Hikaru who play, I did and I'm hardly your age?"_

_ 'Physically no, but mentally is quite possible.'_

_ "Hikaru!"_

A scandalize Sai is just as amusing. _'So do you want to continue playing Go with him?'_

_ "OF COURSE!"_

"I have no problem with that as long as you tell me before hand."

"That would be perfect."

After that day he and Sai always arrange to play a game or two after school. On the days that he was busy with the institute I was able to steal sometime for myself with Hikari, but most of the time Sai guilt me into play a game or two with him. This pattern continues until my departure from Korea.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once again I found myself aboard an airplane; luckily I don't have to learn another language this time since Dad was transfer back to Japan. The shock of the trip was that kiss Ko-yongha sprung on me, though I'm pretty sure it was Sai that he fell in love with. Though, I'm not sure which one shock Sai more, the fact that Ko-yongha kissed me, or the fact that he kisses me because he is in love with Sai. Either way I have no idea how to wake Sai from his state of shock. Somehow I don't think he will be able to come out of it for a while. So, as long as Sai was able to follow me I don't have to worry about anything and it gives me time to sleep off the time difference while Sai can slowly come out of his stupider.

It wasn't until the morning of the next day that Sai came out of his stupider. Highly and loudly he exclaim that I shall never be near 'that Ko-Yongha again!' The same guy that he was so avid to be in presences of for a game of Go.

Anyway, now that I'm in Japan once again, once again I'm enrolling in Kaio. Amusingly I don't seem to be welcome, would have thought that they forget me by now, but apparently I leave a lasting impression. So the subjection to the ends of vicious rumor seems to be their saying for 'welcome back', somehow I do find it welcoming since it has a sense of familiarity.

Of the week that I have returned to Japan I have yet to see Touya, of course it was due to his pro career. From the looks of it he was able to pick himself up after the defeat by Sai's hand. Neither of our path cross, I was thankful for that. In all honesty I wouldn't know what to do if our path did cross. Life goes on as usual.

Or so I had hope, the news of Meji's heart attack was surprising. I guess neither he nor I have much time in waiting. I suppose the battle between Sai and the Meji can't be put off any longer. With each passing day I grew weaker, to a point I have difficulty getting out of bed, it have become too much to hide it from Sai. Luckily he has yet to say a word, but I can see it in his eyes that he knew, I didn't wish for him to know after hearing about my pre-successor. Sai didn't deserve to be left alone to wait for another a thousand year for another person to see him. Waiting for that person to be his hand that places the Go stone on the board, that may or may not achieves the divine move.

No I can't condemn Sai to that routine, and I won't. Today won't be any different than tomorrow, other than the fact that I'll perhaps be weaker tomorrow. Carefully I get out of my bed, and dress as presentably as I can. Slowly I made it out of my room, only to fall down at the door. My fall cause a loud commotion that my alerted the rest of the family member in the house. I was rush to the hospital. I couldn't prevent the truth from reaching to Sai's ears. His suspicion was confirmed. That night I was confine to the hospital bed, and the day after, and the day after. With each passing day I was growing weaker and weaker.

_Because I could not stop for Death,  
He kindly stopped for me;  
The carriage held but just ourselves  
And Immortality. _

Gathering my strength I remove the dripping from my arm, Sai look conflicted in between trying to get me to return to the bed and knowing my resolve.

_We slowly drove, he knew no haste,  
And I had put away  
My labor, and my leisure too,  
For his civility._

_We passed the school, where children strove  
At recess, in the ring;  
We passed the fields of gazing grain,  
We passed the setting sun._

I knew not of Touya's address but I knew where I may be able to find the Jr. Touya, the cab was tempted to drive me back to the hospital, but the remaining of my wallet help him to the destination. I made it in front of Touya's Go salon wake, the place where the last clash between Sai and Meji was never completed due to my parent's call. Like last time it was his student that brought Sai and I before the Meji.

_Or rather, he passed us;  
The dews grew quivering and chill,  
For only gossamer my gown,  
My tippet only tulle._

_We paused before a house that seemed  
A swelling of the ground;  
The roof was scarcely visible,  
The cornice but a mound._

_Since then 'tis centuries, and yet each  
Feels shorter than the day  
I first surmised the horses' heads  
Were toward eternity._

_-Emily Dickinson _

This time there will be no interruption, I sat before the man that could bring peace to the one I cherish the most. He alone can compete for the Hands of God. There was no unassay comment; there was no need for it. He sat before the Go board in the center of the room, the game before him was clear away, the student across from him took the cue to move for me. Sai and I took our seat.

We drew for komi. I waited for the first move to be made, I watch as history being made. Throughout the game I struggle to hold the stone, but I'm proud to say I didn't misplace any of them. Sai have won, but the tie could of have been turn if Meji had not made the move he did few hands prior to the end. Sai had heard my thought if his facial indication were anything by it.

"I'm sorry." Then no more, no matter how much I struggle I could not escape from the darkness I submerge in. I didn't want to part from Sai, I wasn't ready to let go yet. But my will was lost.

Sequel is up for vote.


	11. Chapter 11

The continuation is up, under the name _Tempus._


End file.
